Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire
by DLMalfoy
Summary: There is a sudden rift between the students at Hogwarts. And when Harry returns to school extremly rich and with a new best friend, how will everyone react? Will he unlesh his fire with in? HxD Slash.
1. Revelations

Well i said i would re-post it and now i have. I give you all... Phoenix Fire...YA.  
This was my first story posted on FanFiction. I removed it as i was unhappy with the way it was written. Now after 6mths and an incredible BETA, laura, it is now ready for posting.

**Disclaimer: **If i really owned Draco Malfoy (or Harry Potter) do you really think i would be writting about them? Do you really think i would get out of bed? I mean, come on.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

A fierce storm blew on in full force off the Western coast of London. Lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder roared loud enough to cause even the sea to shake. The ocean rose and fell alongside the heavy swell and the salt water smashed against the cliff-side of a near by island. The island it's self was only small, but the old and fierce looking castle upon it took up all of the land mass, save the dark cobble road that ran around it's dark perimeter.

Azkaban prison was not a nice place. Not even after the Dementor's, the soul sucking creatures, had left it. Violent screams echoed throughout the walls, heard even over the thunder. The prisoners cried in torment, some still suffering the lasting effects of the Dementor's presence. Yet while a majority of the residence still held their sanity, many minds were lost.

An aging man with a long flowing beard and majestic cloak swept through the halls of the prison, flinching inside each time he past one of the screaming cells, though showing no outside emotion. He walked to the East end of the Prison, searching for his destination. After ten long minutes he arrived out side cell block 'Two Hundred and Twenty Six' and beckoned the guard to open the door. He stepped inside the small damp cell and took in his surroundings.

A torch suspended on the bare stone wall burnt brightly behind him illuminating a water basin, toilet and small cot. Upon the small cot sat a man. He was sitting up right, holding a royal demeanor, despite is dirty and shabby appearance. His platinum blonde hair, now un-kept, fell freely over his shoulders, and at the entrance of the old man he rose from his bed and stood firmly and proud.

"You received my message then Albus?" He asked the aging wizard with elegance.

"I did. Now tell, how do you wish to be of service Mr. Malfoy?" Albus Dumbledore inquired.

* * *

Harry Potter lay awake in his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. The storm outside was wild, and the rain pelted his window with an almighty force. The snores of his Uncle and cousin floated through the halls of the small house, but the sounds of the storm and his relatives was not what was keeping him awake, worry, guilt and loneliness was the source.

Every night since the summer holidays had begun Harry would go to sleep only to wake up hours later, sobbing over the death of his Godfather, Sirius. Every night he re-lived the grievous hours he had spent at the Ministry of Magic, and every night he had to watch his Godfather fall though the Veil. And to make matters worse, he had no one to talk to about it. Two weeks remained of his summer holidays with the Dursley's and Harry had not received one letter from his friends.

At first he thought that Dobby, the house elf, was playing a trick on him again, like in his second year, but when Hedwig, his snowy owl, started returning home with the letter's he had written to Ron and Hermione, unopened, he started to panic. He could not understand why his best friends, of so many years, would not write to him. It was either they couldn't, or they wouldn't.

Harry had yet again sent Hedwig out with a letter to Ron, demanding to know why no one was speaking to him. She had been gone five hours, since before the storm had started and now he was worrying for her safety. He threw back the blanket covering his near naked form and paced his room. Hedwig's empty cage sat in the corner on top of his desk. An almost empty wardrobe stood open next to his door, its contents thrown across his floor, from one of his many less favorable moods. His bed, un-kept as always, was surrounded by school books. In his boredom over the summer Harry had re-read every school book he had ever received and now could recite almost all of them of by heart.

A light tapping at his window broke the silence that now surrounded his room, and a final flicker of lightning lit up the sky illuminating the two owls perched on his window sill. Harry threw the window open to let Hedwig fly into his room, closely followed by the other. He studied the dark starless sky, the storm was passing, tomorrow would be another beautiful summer day. Hedwig hooted to her master, demanding attention.

Harry removed the familiar unopened letter from Hedwig's talons, the one he had written to Ron, screwed it up and threw it into the waste paper basket, along with all the others, and withdrew the two letters the brown tawny owl was carrying. The first bearing the Ministry of Magic seal.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Below are the results of your Fifth year O.W.L's. I would like to congratulate you for such an Outstanding out come and wish you all the best in your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Defense against the Dark Art's'O'_

_Potions'O'_

_Transfiguration'O'_

_Charms'O'_

_Herbology'O'_

_Astronomy'O'_

_Care of Magical Creatures'O'_

_Divination'O'_

_As you may already know, an 'O' grade (Outstanding) is the highest grade available for a students O.W.L exams. Results like yours will enable you to undertake any course of study you wish in your next year at Hogwarts._

_Congratulations again_

_Michael Goblistin_

_Department of Education_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry's couldn't help the goofy grin from spreading over his face, the first real positive signs his body had shown all summer. All top marks. Hermione would be ecstatic. He opened the second letter, this one with a Hogwarts seal.

_Dear Harry_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L results, I always knew you would do well. Some serious matters have come to my attention and I must speak with you immediately. I know it is short notice but I will be arriving at your residence at 10am tomorrow morning. Do not worry about the Muggles Harry, I have arranged for them to be elsewhere._

_Until tomorrow._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sighed at this letter. Albus Dumbledore was not his favorite person at the moment. He still felt a little resentful towards him since Sirius' death and it was because of him that he was stuck, once again, in his Uncle's care.

_'But at least I will be able to get some answers.' _He thought wirily dropping both letters onto his desk and climbing back into bed.

* * *

Dawn came too early for Harry. He had fallen asleep around 4am and now it was 9.30. He was showered and dressed by the time the knock came from the door and he bounded down the stairs of the empty house. Opening the door his sight caught the form the Headmaster in his elegant mauve robes and long white beard trailing down his body. All bad thoughts Harry had about this man vanished instantly.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again." Dumbledore smiled in greeting.

"Hello Headmaster, please come in." Harry politely smiled in return.

Dumbledore followed Harry into the sitting room off the main hallway and he sat himself down in Uncle Vernon's favorite chair. Harry aloud himself a quiet laugh at the sight of this great man sitting in his wizard-hating Uncle's chair. It was then that Harry noticed the slight worn down look in his Headmasters eyes.

"How have your holidays been so far Harry?" Albus asked the boy when he had gotten himself comfortable.

"Miserable Sir." Harry replied with the sadness in his voice he had been feeling all summer. "I haven't spoken to Ron or Hermione all summer; I think they're ignoring me."

"Ah yes Harry." Dumbledore sighed despondently. "We will get to that topic in a moment. There are quiet a few things I wish to discuss with you. Tea?"

Harry nodded and rose from his chair to go to the kitchen.

"No, No Harry, I find this is far easier." Exclaimed Dumbledore as he withdrew his small wand from his pocket and waved it in the air. A silver tray with a teapot and cups appeared out of thin air and landed on the coffee table which sat in-between the two wizards.

"Sorry sir I forgot." said Harry, amazed at his own forgetfulness.

"No need Harry; I'm sure that living with Muggles must make the magic slip your mind at times," Dumbledore replied with a wink.

"It does sir, especially since I can't use it my self." Harry said, remembering all the times he could have used magic for this chore or that chore.

"That, Harry, I will also get to in a moment. Though this brings me to the first thing I wish to discuss with you."

"What's that sir?" He asked the aging wizard.

Dumbledore sighed, "Sirius' will Harry."

Harry felt the lump form in his throat. _Of course. I expected this sooner or later. _Harry nodded to show Dumbledore he was listening.

"I want to make this as quick as possible for you Harry; I know it must still hurt." Dumbledore said as he withdrew a piece of parchment from his robes. "So if you wish I will take care of it all, all you need to do is sign your name."

"Ok" Harry said quietly.

"Though I must inform you of what the will entails." Dumbledore continued.

"Sure...Ok."

"Sirius, in his will, left almost everything to you Harry. Other than his personal possessions and a small sum of money that went to Remus Lupin, every thing else went to you." Dumbledore said with a slight smile as his eyes traveled down the parchment.

"Sir?" Harry asked, unsure whether his voice would hold up.

"Number 12 Grimauld place, as well as a cottage in Ireland and several others through-out England and Europe. Also the entire Black family fortune, Harry. He left it all to you." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"All of it Sir? How...Why...I don't understand." Harry said confusedly.

"You see Harry," Dumbledore said as he leaned forward to pick up his tea, "After he was rescued from the Ministry in your third year, Sirius wrote his will declaring you as his sole heir, minus the more personal items he left to Remus of course."

"But what does that mean exactly sir?" Harry asked.

"It means, Harry, that you are now in possession of one of the greatest fortunes in all England, and next to Master Malfoy, you are the richest child through-out Britain." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"Me? Rich?" Harry couldn't believe it; it was too much to take in. He was now extremely rich, and a single question popped up in his mind.

"How much Sir?" He whispered before he could stop himself.

"Well Harry, not including property and assets, your vaults in Gringotts now reach in total of around Six Hundred and Fifty Million Galleons. As I said, making you the second richest child in all England, next to Master Malfoy who reaches somewhere around Seven Hundred Million, though because he wont come into his inheritance until his family passes, it does indeed make you the richest."

"Sir...I'm...Well I don't know what to say." Harry said numbly.

"Don't say anything yet Harry, file the information away for later. Though I do hope of course you will let the Order continue its business at Grimuald place?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eye brow.

"Of course sir!" Harry exclaimed almost immediately.

"Excellent! Now onto the next subject." Dumbledore said to Harry, a grave expression filling his face. "You are well aware of Lucius Malfoy's current incarceration?"

"Yes sir, I recall that I put him there." Harry said sarcastically, a bitter note in his voice.

"Yes Harry of course. You see, Mr. Malfoy requested my presence yesterday in Azkaban, he had a proposal, and before I made my decision I wanted to discuss it with you."

"What proposal?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well it seems that after a change of heart, he has decided that he wishes to denounce Voldemort and offer allegiance to you and I. In exchange for his freedom he is willing to divulge, under Veritaserum I might add, every thing he knows about the Dark Lord."

"You're kidding me right? Lucius Malfoy, denounce Voldemort? What brought this on?" Harry was shocked; surly it was a trick of the elder Malfoy's. "Besides, Fudge would never let him free." He added as an after thought

''Fudge is stupid Harry, you and I both know that, he has always bent to my will, despite last years fiasco, he still hold's anything I say in great importance, as for Lucius change of heart, from what he told me it was because of his son." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Draco?" Harry asked unbelieving.

"Yes Harry. Last night, before I was called, Narcissa and Draco visited him in Azkaban, and from what I can understand, it was Draco who told his father that he would not follow Voldemort, no matter what his father did."

"Why would Lucius listen to his son?" Harry inquired, tilting his head slightly to the left, studying Dumbledore closely.

"From what I know of the Malfoy's Harry, despite their 'allegiances' they are very much family bound." Dumbledore said lightly. "Nothing is more important to Lucius then the happiness and well being of his family, and if Draco has refused the Dark Lord, then Lucius will follow his wishes."

"So you want to know if I think we should let him go?" Harry asked.

"I'm merely after you approval." Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you trust him sir?" Harry asked skeptically. He knew that Dumbledore had a tendency to trust people to easy.

"Understand this Harry, if he is let go he will be under constant surveillance, he won't be able to leave the country, magically or otherwise. Plus under the influence of Veritaserum we can gather quite a lot of useful information, also rendering him at the top of Voldemort's 'to kill' lists."

"True." Harry said slowly. "But _do _you _trust _him?" Harry finished, repeating his earlier question.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the question for a moment before he answered. "I believe his motives are noble. Yes, I trust him."

"Well then do what you believe is right sir. I have no qualms either way." Harry said honestly. "Just make sure you get what you can out of him before he _leaves_ Azkaban."

"Of course Harry, I will begin the interrogation after I leave." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, as for your underage magic. As you know you cannot legally perform magic until the age of seventeen." Harry nodded, "Well, due to current, ah, circumstances, I have put it to the Wizengamot, and they agree, that this law should be, looked over, but only in your case."

"Meaning?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"Meaning, Harry, as of nine o'clock this morning you are now legally able to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Albus replied with a spark in his eyes.

"Are you serious? I'm allowed to do magic? Awesome!" Harry couldn't hold his excitement and smiled his first genuine smile all summer.

"I knew you would be pleased my boy." Dumbledore smiled, the ever present twinkle in his eye. "Now one last thing, about Hermione and the Weasley's."

Harry's smile faulted. "Sir, you know why they haven't owled me?" He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Alas I do Harry, and it is my sorry duty to inform you." Dumbledore's face fell as he said those words.

"Sir, they're all right aren't they?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes Harry, they are, and that's what scares me the most."

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"You see Harry, at the beginning of the summer Percy Weasley arrived home to the Burrow." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Percy? But why?" Harry questioned.

"I am unsure as to why Harry, but it seems he has managed to convince his family, as well as Hermione, that well; you are up to no good." He replied with a bitter tone.

"Up to no Good? What do you mean?" Harry asked, anger rising within him.

"I am unsure of their conversations Harry, but from what I can gather, they believe the only reason you wish to destroy Voldemort is to take his place after he has gone." He sighed wearily.

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say or think about the news.

"Harry, I know this is hard to take in, but you must understand, they will come around, sooner or later." Dumbledore said almost pleadingly. "They need time. And when school start's again, in under two weeks, and you have had a chance to talk to them, they will understand."

"Yes sir," Harry sighed. "I do understand, I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later. I doubt myself sometimes, I know I don't want to be a dark lord, I just want this over with, I want him dead."

"I know Harry, we all do, and I know you, you would never become Voldemort, just give everyone time." Dumbledore replied with a sad smile.

"Yes sir." Harry said when a sudden thought struck him. "Sir, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore answered, glad for the change of topic.

"Well I was wondering, since I only have to spend a few weeks here a year to keep the protection my mother gave me, and I've been here over two months, and I can legally do magic now, I wanted to know if I could leave, stay some were else for the remainder of the holidays." He asked hopefully.

"I will grant your request Harry, under one condition." Dumbledore said after some consideration, much to Harry's surprise. "You must stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and you must only keep to Diagon Alley, and stay away from Muggle London, understood?"

Harry couldn't hold his excitement. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and bounded over the coffee table and threw himself at Dumbledore into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Harry...Air...Can't..." The headmaster wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry sir!" Harry said as he let go of the now flustered Headmaster.

"Quite alright Harry, I'm just glad that you are happy." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

Dumbledore waved his hand in the air, telling him it was fine. "Well Harry, I should be going, it is almost time for lunch and I believe you would like to pack. I think the Knight Bus should get you to the Leaky Cauldron safe."

"I can leave now?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No time like the present I always say." Dumbledore said cheerfully with a clap of his hands.

"Thank you sir, again."

"Not a problem." Dumbledore rose from his seat, "Escort me to the door Harry?" He asked with a slightly inclined eye brow.

"Of course." Dumbledore followed Harry to the front door and exited when it was opened for him. He turned to Harry and withdrew and envelope and two gold keys from his pocket.

"I almost forgot Harry, this is your Hogwarts letter and the keys to your new vaults, don't spend it all at once."

And with that Dumbledore disapparated with a loud pop.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then read some of my other stories!


	2. New Beginning's

Here is chapter 2. Thanks again to Laura for all her speedy BETA'ring (i still wanna know if that is actually a word!)

Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter!

**Maria**- This will be slash, eventually...

**Aya4328** - The reason's behind the Weasley's and Hermiones 'betrayal' will be explained in a much later chapter, for now you just have to live with the knowledge that they dont like Harry, befriending Draco also made this worse.

**Satyr-oh **- I am extremly greatful for the things you pointed out. The way i see it, Harry is still very nieve, he may be 17 but he is still a child (hell im 19 and im still a child) there for he trust Dumbledore as much as any one else would. Harry is also in danger every were he goes, but you will find out in chapter 3 or 4 (i cant remember which) that Dumbledore has not left Harry idly on his own, he dose check up on him often, just very discreetly.

**Everyone else **- Thanks for the positve feedback. I will awnser all the questions i possibly can.

I should aslo point out that in this story, both Draco and Harry are painted as very immature, they dont carry the weight on thier shoulders alot of people portary them too, it is a mixutre of genres, Romance, Andventrue and Fluff. I try to add as much cuteness as i can, im not very good with Angst. But the story will start out all nice and stuff but there will be some dark bits added, like attempted rape, but things like this are added only because they will become important in the sequel which i already have planned out. So even if something happends or something is mentioned, and you dont hear alot about it, it will be relevant in either later chapters or the second part of the story.

**Disclaimer: **If i really owned Draco Malfoy (or Harry Potter) do you really think i would be writting about them? Do you really think i would get out of bed? I mean, come on.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire

**Chapter 2 - New Beginning's**

Harry raced up into his room after he had closed the front door. So many things were running through his head. He was now the richest kid in England; he was surprised and happy about that, but sad that Sirius had to die for it to happen. Lucius Malfoy had switched sides, which he was confused about. Hermione and the Weasley's hated him, that not only hurt but made him extremely angry, but he was able to leave the Dursley's, that made him even happier, the fact he could spend two weeks shopping, without having to watch his money.

Once in his room he remembered something else that made him smile. Grabbing his wand from his bed side table and mimicking the complicated flick Tonks had used last year all his clothing began to fold by Invisible hands and flew into his trunk. His school books closed them selves and followed the clothes. The lid shut its self and Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig still in it, flew and landed on top. A broad grin plastered his face.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs and left it at the landing and ran into the kitchen to leave a note for the Dursley's with one simple word "_GONE"_

He was right. It was a beautiful summer day. He notice when he stepped out side that the storm was long gone but there was a pleasant breeze wafting down the street that made the heat of the sun feel warm and comforting.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and stuck it out in front of him. Within seconds a loud bang shook the street and in front of him stood the bright purple Knight Bus and out stepped Stan Shunpike, the pimple faced conductor.

"Ello' there 'arry," Stan said, "Dumbledore said ye' would be halin' us!"

"Err...Hi Stan." Harry said nervously.

"Well well, get on board, aint' got all day ya' no'"

"Um... Ok" Harry was a bit uneasy, he never liked the way Stan stared at him, it always made him uncomfortable, though he should have been use to the staring, every one else did it.

"So, Leaky Cauldron then ay'?" Stan asked with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, how long ya reckon?" Harry asked.

"Oh I dunno, what ya reckon Ern'?" Stan asked, turning around to ask the driver.

Ern the bus driver turned around to face Harry, a frown on his face. "Bout half an hour boy. T'was our next stop."

"There ya go 'arry," said Stan, "Alf an Hour."

"Great"

The trip was uneventful. It took them exactly thirty six minutes and twenty three seconds. Harry knew this because he spent the whole time studying his watch, avoiding Stan's gaze. Stan had spent the whole trip watching him and when the bus stopped out the front of the Leaky Cauldron Harry couldn't have been happier.

"There ya' are 'arry," Stan said as he helped Harry drag his trunk off the bus, "don't forget, if ya' ever need to get ne' were, just call!"

"Yeah thanks Stan," Then with a loud bang the bus was gone again.

"Well Hedwig," Harry said to his snowy owl, "Shall we?"

The Leak cauldron was exactly how he remembered it, dark, dank but oddly comforting.

"Ahh Mr. Potter," Tom said from behind the bar as Harry stepped into the pub, "Welcome, we were expecting you. Saved you one of the nicest rooms I have."

"Thank you." The bar keeper was just like his bar, dank and dirty. The only difference was he made Harry very uneasy. His toothless grin and limp in his left leg always reminded Harry of a hobbit from Muggle story books.

"If you just follow me Sir I will show you to your room." Tom said as he took off. "Not very busy lately, just one other customer today, and he took me other fancy room. Well come on."

Harry followed Tom through to the back of the inn and up the stairs, his trunk hovering behind him with a simple levitation spell.

"Room fourteen Sir." Tom said pointing to a big wooden door with the number 14 plastered on it in gold. "I just be leaving you now, if you need any thing, just shout,"

Harry nodded his reply and watched the old man hobble down the stairs.

The room was immaculate. The floors were covered in lush green carpet and the walls painted deep silver. The four poster bed had a lush feather mattress on it and was covered in black silk bedding matching the black bed hangings. In the far corner was a huge mahogany study desk and in the other corner a massive wardrobe which he intended to fill. The room seemed oddly familiar

"So," Harry said to the empty room, "This is what it would be like to live in Slytherin."

Harry chuckled to himself as he placed his trunk at the end of the bed and withdrew his school list and the two golden keys Dumbledore had given him.

_'Might as well spend some money'_ Harry smiled to himself, _'This should be fun.'_

He stepped out of his room and on to the landing. He was studying the school list in his hand as he made his way down the hall when he ran into something hard and surprisingly warm.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed to the person underneath him.

"Potter? Get off me!" The body shouted.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry said to the now recognizable blonde

"Yes potter, now I say again, Get off ME!"

Harry jumped up from the small boy underneath him with alarming speed, his face blushing crimson as he realized he had just literally crushed his rival and then apologized.

"God Potter, can you get any clumsier?" Malfoy said as he dragged himself up from the floor dusting off any dirt he found.

"Umm...Sorry?" Harry said _'Sorry? Again? God I'm so mentally challenged.'_

"Whatever. What are _you _doing here any way?" The blonde sneered

"I'm staying here, so what? What are _you _doing here? Harry asked defiantly.

"I'm staying here as well you dolt." Malfoy replied with a role of his eyes.

"Oh... So your the other person, typical you'd rent one of the most expensive room's." Harry teased.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Potter, you too happen to be in one of the expensive room's. Rob Gringotts did you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Shove of Malfoy; I don't have time for this." Harry said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Malfoy shouted to Harry's back, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Harry...Wait." he shouted again

_'Harry? Since when am I Harry? _"What?" he said turning to the blonde, eyebrow raised.

"Look, I want to say something, but it's kind of hard." Malfoy said, studying the ground.

"Vague much? Look just spit it out, I have shopping to do." Harry said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked stunned.

"God potter, don't make me say it again. Grrrr... Ok I said thank you." Malfoy hissed.

"Thank me? For what?" Harry asked bemused.

"Dumbledore just spoke to me and told me it was you who decided to let my father free. So thank you." Draco replied honestly.

"Ummmm...Your welcome?" Harry offered confused.

"Look," Draco said, advancing a little uneasily to stand in front of Harry, "I mean it, Thank you, It wasn't your fault he went to Azkaban in the first place, I know that now, but it was you that let him go. I love my father, so thank you again."

"Why aren't you with him now?" Harry asked the blonde confused.

"Dunno." Malfoy shrugged. "Just wanted to get away from the Manor I guess. Dumbledore and some Order members will there for the remainder of the holidays."

Harry nodded his understanding and the two boys stood in the hallway eyeing each other nervously before a feral smile spread across Harry's face when he eyed Draco's expensive robes. "Hey Malfoy?" He said mischievously.

"Yeah?" Malfoy asked warily noticing the look in the other boy's eyes.

"Want to come shopping with me?" Harry smiled.

"What, shopping with you? Why?" The blonde said, confusion filling his eyes.

"Well you dress nice, you should know where the best shops are, and I need someone to help me carry the bags and I could do with the company." He replied with a shrug.

"Company? Why not the Weasel or Granger?" Draco hissed, "They might not know where the best shops are but they'd probably be better company, for you anyway." Draco finished with the usually arrogance in his voice that only Harry seemed to bring out of him.

"They're...Well...Let's just say that I won't be seeing them for awhile." Harry commented angrily, "I don't really want to either." He calmed himself down, "And I thought maybe you and I could...you know."

"Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk, "Are you coming on to me?"

"WHAT? NO! I meant you and I could have fun together. God this is getting worse. Look just forget it." Harry said dejectedly as he turned around to leave.

"Ok I'll come." Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly turning red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter. I mean I will come shopping with you. God only knows you need all the help you can get. And who better then me?" Draco finished haughtily.

"Oh...Ok...Um cool. We have to go to Gringotts first though, I need some money."

"Good, cause don't think your borrowing off me." Draco sneered.

"As if I need too Malfoy." Harry smiled, thinking about the amount Dumbledore had told him he had.

"Well come on lets go then." Malfoy smirked.

* * *

The two boys arrived at the front of Gringotts five minutes later after journeying in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. The head goblin rushed over to the two boys as they entered, obviously aware of both their vast fortunes.

"Good evening Sir's Malfoy and Potter, how may I be of service?" The goblin asked.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." Harry said promptly.

"Of course Mr. Potter. And Mr. Malfoy?"

"What? Oh I'm fine thanks." Draco said absently.

"Very well," The goblin replied "Follow me Sir's."

The two boys followed the goblin into the back room that held the mine carts and led them right past into another door.

"Uh Malfoy, where is he taking us?" Harry asked nervously.

"This is the way I always go; a Malfoy would never get into a ruddy cart." Draco said proudly.

"Yes but how are we going to get to the Vault's?" Harry asked confused

"Elevator Potter. Your in the presence of a Malfoy, the goblin obviously thinks your rich."

"God Malfoy, you're so self-conceited." Harry mocked

"I know." Malfoy smirked absently.

They arrived out the front of an Elevator Grill. It was very much like the elevators in the Ministry of Magic. The goblin ushered them in and jabbed a button some were in the middle.

With in moments the Grill's closed and opened again.

"This way Sir's." the Goblin said as he left the elevator.

"What?" Harry exclaimed "Were here already? That was quick."

"Time is money Potter." Malfoy drawled.

The goblin stopped out the front of Vault number 2318 and held out his hand for Harry's key who handed it over. The goblin inserted the key and opened the vault.

"Potter! You're Rich!" Malfoy squeaked as he saw the mountains of gold pilled in the large room.

Being told was one thing, but seeing was believing. It was true; he was in fact filthy rich.

"Potter, is this _all _yours?" The blonde asked in awe.

"No silly, it's not all mine." Harry said truthfully fingering the second key in his pocket.

"Thank god!" He sounded relieved.

"Yeah. This isn't even half of it." Harry chuckled

"You what? You mean there's more? How much more?"

"Well," he said over his shoulder as he reached into the over sized room and filled his money bag, "From what I'm told, there is over six hundred million in total, not including assets."

"SIX HUNDREND MILLION?" Malfoy yelled "And it's all yours? That's almost as much as I have!"

"Yeah I know," Harry smiled. "So are we going shopping or not?"

The boy's exited Gringotts. Malfoy was still in awe that the-boy-who-lived happened to be just as rich as he was, though he did a good job at hiding it.

"So Malfoy, where first?" Harry asked as he stopped in the middle of the busy street, still unsure were to by the best robe's.

"Well I get all mine from Madame Malkin's, shall we?" Malfoy said, inclining his head in the direction of the store.

Harry smiled, "We shall."

Both boy's entered the large clothing shop halfway down the main street of Diagon Alley and were rushed upon by Madame Malkin herself.

"Ahh gentlemen, how may I help you today?" the squat witch asked.

"I need some new clothes," Harry told the short dumpy witch, "School Robes, Dress Robes, Muggle Clothes, a whole new wardrobe."

"Ahh excellent. Follow me boys." she exclaimed excitedly

The followed the women into the back of the store where she and an assistant began measuring both Harry and Draco, who too was in need of new school robes.

"Hey Potter." The blonde looked at Harry through the mirror in front of them.

"Yeah?" Harry inquired as he met the blondes gaze.

"Ironic isn't it?"

"What is?" Harry asked

"Do you remember when we first met in here?" Malfoy questioned as Madam Malkin and her assistant left to find the boys clothes.

"How could I forget? Though I fail to see the irony." Harry said remembering the arrogant and stuck up way Draco had introduced him self.

"I mean us, being here again. It's a shame really ya'know" Malfoy said

"What is?"

"That, you know, we didn't quite hit it off and all." The blonde looked hurt thinking about the day six years ago. "It hurt you know, that you refused me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, honestly, "But you were an awful git"

"Yeah I know." Draco sighed.

Draco turned to face Harry, ignoring the protests from the women as they resumed measuring and extended his hand.

"How about we try again? 'Hi I'm Draco Malfoy'." The blonde said, a little unsure of Harry's reaction.

Harry looked at the hand offered to him, and then at the boy offering it. His eyes locked with Malfoy's silvery gray ones and he instantly made up his mind.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he said, extending his hand to grasp the other boys.

"Hi _Harry_." Draco smiled

"Nice to meet you _Draco_." Harry grinned.

Several hours later the boys left the shop, both weighed down with their many bags. Harry checked his watch, it was almost dinner time.

"Hey Draco? It's a bit late; maybe we should go back and eat?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Draco said, looking up at the sun. "Lets call it a day, there's always tomorrow." He finished as he followed his newest friend back to the Leaky Cauldron were they ordered their meals and sat down together to eat.

"So tell me," Draco said half way through the meal, "Why are you and the Weasel not being friendly?"

"It's a long story." Harry replied grumpily.

"I'm not going any where." The other boy commented, waving his arms around the room to express his point.

"Ok...Ok...Well it was Dumbledore who told me. He said Percy came home this summer, that's Ron's brother by the way, he hasn't been very popular with the Weasley's since last year, but anyway, he came home and somehow, from what I can gather, convinced the Weasley's and Hermione that I was evil, and the only reason I wanted to kill Voldemort was so I could finish off what he stared and rule the world. Hmmm I guess it wasn't that long a story after all." Harry said moodily smashing his potato's with his fork.

"You're not serious? You? The next Dark Lord? There is more chance of Dumbledore marrying Voldemort than you becoming him. It's preposterous!" Draco sneered over his meal.

"I know that, Dumbledore knows that, you know that, but for some reason my best friends, I mean ex-best friends don't." Harry sighed

"Well pity them. Now I can have you all to my self." Draco smiled with arrogance.

Harry smiled, and then broke into fits laughter so loud that Tom, behind the bar, broke the glass he was cleaning.

"Harry, it wasn't that funny." Draco frowned

"No...its not... that." Harry wheezed between breaths. "It's just funny that my best friends would think I'd go evil and leave me and that my worst enemy would think I was good and befriend me."

"No No Harry," Draco corrected. "I don't think your good, far from it; I just know you're not evil." Draco said with a wink.

Harry let out a small laugh and then a light blushed covered his face. "So, we've eaten what now?" He asked.

"I dunno, lets go back to your room for a bit, I'm a bit tired but I don't want to go to bed yet, I'll help you put your clothes away or something." Draco replied

"Ok then, come on, let's go." Harry said as they rose from their table.

The two boys left their dishes behind them and proceeded up to Harry's temporary room.

"Figures," Draco said as he entered the room.

"What?"

"That you would get a room decorated in Slytherin colors and I'd get the one in Gryffindor colors." Draco said with a look of disgust.

"Well, maybe its time for a change?" Harry offered.

"Ha! Yeah right, me in Gryffindor? I can see you in Slytherin, sure, but me with the Lions? I think not." He shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, spose' your right. I don't think you'd suit red and gold uniforms any way." Harry said as he eyed the other boy up.

"Harry, my dear boy, I'm a Malfoy, I suit any thing."

Harry let out a snort. "Can you even spell _stuck-up?_" He teased

Draco poked his tongue at Harry and made his way across the room and started to unpack the boy's clothes and sort out his wardrobe.

Harry sat on the bed and admired the other boy at work. He seemed to know everything about clothing, how to be neat and how to act proper. And he was right, he would suit anything.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to help Draco with his clothes. An hour later they were done and both boys collapsed side by side on the bed.

"God, I didn't think I had bought so much." Harry said wearily.

"My back and arms hurt," Draco whined, "It's your entire fault." He finished with a yawn.

"You tired?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm." Was the reply

"You want a hand carrying your stuff back to your room?"

No reply. "Draco? _Malfoy?_" Harry sat up and looked at the figure next to him. He was asleep.

Harry sighed and made his way to the end of the bed to remove his friend's shoes. After he was done he used a nifty transfiguration charm to turn Draco's clothes into pajamas and went to get changed him self. Ten minutes later he crawled into the bed and threw the blanket over him and the sleeping boy next to him.

* * *

Hope you like! Review! If ya wanna know something about the story ask and i will post a reply on the next chapter which will be up begging of next week.


	3. Truth's and Friend's

Here is chapter 2. Thanks again to Laura for all her speedy BETA'ring (i still wanna know if that is actually a word!)

Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter!

**sexy-emerald-babe666- **You asked why harry got the Black fortune and not the Potter fortune, well simple, there is no Potter Fortune. Whatever money the Potters had left was left to Harry and he has been using that since first year.

**bthatcher2002- **Harry will not be forgiving his 'so called friends' at any time. Ron and Hermione wont even play major roles in this story, though in the sequel Harry and Draco will come to some sort of agreement with Hermione when they need her help and i think Ron might even die in the sequel, doing the whole 'kind act' thing, though it is just a thought at the moment.

**Nogoalielikeme**- Yes this stroy was done before but i removed it to re-write.

**Sapphire**- Ron and Hermione are _not_ under a cruse of any type, though the reasons behind thier change of mind toward Harry will come into light later in the story.

**KatBell**- I loved that you loved this story. Means so much to me. And dont worry, i already have 9 chapters written and ready to post so there will be plenty to read, but i will only be updating once a week, im starting work soon and wont have as much time to write. Both Lucius and Narcissa will be good in this story.

**Disclaimer: **If i really owned Draco Malfoy (or Harry Potter) do you really think i would be writting about them? Do you really think i would get out of bed? I mean, come on

* * *

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire

**Chapter 3 - Truth's and Friend's**

Harry awoke on his back, warm and peaceful the following morning as the sunlight peeked its way through the nearby windows. He never felt more happy and secure in all his life. Barely aware of the light pressure on his stomach he rolled onto his side and felt a hand shift and rest on his waist. He came face to face with Draco sleeping closer to him then anyone in his life had.

He was truly beautiful just lying there asleep, Harry thought. His face was neutral, no smirk, no foul look, just relaxed and peaceful. Harry nudged him softly.

"Draco, wake up, its morning." He whispered

The blonde stirred softly but did not wake.

"Draco wake up." He said a little more loudly, poking the blonde in the ribs.

Draco cracked his eyes open. A smile graced his face when he saw Harry and content ran through his silver-grey eyes, quickly followed by a look confusion.

"Um Harry..." Draco whispered. "Why are we in bed together, and why are we _snuggled_?" He finished though making no attempt to move his arm from Harry's waist.

"You fell asleep on my bed," Harry said, "I didn't want to wake you, and I guess you wanted to cuddle in your sleep." He giggled.

"Errrgg, what time is it?" The blonde groaned.

"Umm.." Harry lifted his head to look at the clock on the table on Draco's side of the bed, "...It's six in the morning."

"Grrrr, Harry, why did you wake me." Draco whined as he pulled Harry closer, "Another hour please."

"Umm...Draco? Is this really necessary?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Me...You...Compromising positions?" He replied. It was one thing to cuddle up when asleep and another completely when they were awake.

"Harry, shut up, go to sleep, anyone would think you have never shared a bed with anyone before." Draco said through closed eyes.

"Well I haven't." Harry replied honestly.

"Never?" Draco asked pushing his upper body away from Harry so he could look at him.

"No never." He replied

"Not even with your friends?" Draco asked curiously.

"No."

"So you're a virgin then?" Draco asked without conviction.

"Umm..." Harry flushed, "Well yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed." Draco said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"I'm not embarrassed, much, well how about you?"

"I am too." Draco admitted flippantly closing his eyes again.

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"The sex god of Slytherin is a virgin?" Harry teased

"So what? You are!" Draco sneered.

"Yeah true, sorry" Harry said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, now sleep."

"But...why the hugging?"

"You're warm." Draco's answer was short and to the point.

"Ok then."

Harry willed away the embarrassment of hugging the other boy and closed his eyes again. Draco was right, it was much warmer.

* * *

Harry and Draco made their way into Diagon Alley four hours later. Draco's 'another hour of sleep' had lasted three hours and it took them another hour to get dressed and have breakfast. Both boys wore exactly the same clothing, except the color of their shirts. Draco had donned a pair of black leather pants and a stunning silver silk shirt, and Harry, the same pants but a deep green, bordering black, shirt. Draco joked that it brought out his eyes. Now was the time for some more shopping.

They walked side by side down the street, attracting many stares and hushed comments. Harry brushed it off at first, he was use to it, but after a few minutes it started to annoy him.

"Calm down Harry." Draco said, sensing the boy's frustration.

"Why do they keep staring? What's wrong with them?" Harry hissed felling the anger rise within him.

"Harry, the two now richest wizards are walking down the street together, add the fact that you're The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived and I'm the renounced Death Eaters son, we cause quite a stir."

"I hate that." Harry seethed

"Hate what?" Draco asked confused.

"That name, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', that's all I am to anyone." Harry pouted.

"Not me Harry," Draco said as he placed a comforting hand on the slightly taller boy's shoulder, "To me your just Harry, stubborn, selfish and dammed annoying," Draco laughed, "your old friends may have liked you because of your title, but I don't, I couldn't care if you were the Boy-Who-Married-Voldemort."

Harry chuckled at that. "Draco, that's disgusting, but thanks."

"Any time, so what do ya reckon? Flourish and Blots?" Draco questioned.

At Harry's nod they both entered the eerily quiet book store. Unlike previous years the store was rather empty. Students seemed to like to leave their purchases until last minute, besides the odd Ravenclaw, and it gave Harry and Draco time to shop peacefully as long as they wanted.

"Right," Draco said looking down at his list, "You go get yours, I will go get mine, meet back here in ten minutes ok?"

"Ok, sure."

"I guess were taking the same classes then," Draco laughed when boys both made their way over to the same shelf, "What books do you need?"

Harry withdrew the Hogwarts letter from his pocket. He skimmed through it, missing all the usual stuff until he found his list and read it aloud to Draco.

_Dear Harry, _

_Since you scored so highly on last years O.W.L's you will need the following books._

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_

_Advance Transfiguration_

_Advance Potions_

_Advance Charms_

_HerbologyKnow your Plants_

_The Dark Arts Defending your self against the unseen_

_Because of your current situation Harry, I have taken the liberty of excluding you from your extra curricular subjects. I hope you don't mind, but it is necessary. You will be taking private lessons with select members of the staff. The list of books needed are as followed._

_Wandless Magic A beginners Guide_

_Wandless Magic Advance Practice_

_Dark ArtsCombating and using_

_OcclumencyAdvance Practice_

_I will speak to you during the first day of term about your subjects._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I got the same letter." Draco stated, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you think were taking all these private classes?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort I suppose." The other boy shrugged, "You have to defeat him and I have to protect myself against him."

Harry just shrugged.

Together the boys started to gather their books.

"We still need _Occlumency: Advance Practice._" Harry said as he eyed his list after they had collected most of their books. "Do you have it yet?"

When Draco did not reply Harry turned to face him, the blonde was watching the entrance of the store with a familiar irate look on his face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"_Weasley_." Draco hissed through his teeth, his eyes narrowed off in the distance.

"What? Where?" Harry asked, looking wildly around the store.

Draco pointed off in the distance. The Weasley clan had all pilled into the store, the bell chiming as the door closed.

"Draco," Harry sighed, "Just leave it."

"How can I leave it Harry?" Draco asked turning his gaze to the raven haired boy next to him, "He is a fucking prat, he should be taught a lesson."

"Yes Draco, he is a prat, but don't start anything, please." Harry begged.

"Ok...Ok...I won't start any thing," Draco said in defeat. "But if he so happens to say one word to me, I mean it Harry, I will kill him." He finished angrily.

"Ok, just don't provoke him."

Both boys turned their gaze back to where the Weasley's were standing. The youngest red head, Ginny, and the Twins were approaching the other end of the store, away from their parents who were currently chatting to a squat lively witch. The youngest Weasley male on the other hand was making his way over to the boy's, a look of disgust on his freckled face.

"Calm Draco. Don't do any thing rash." Harry urged placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dark Lord and his little Death Eater." Ron spat as he approached the two boys, his angry red face matching the shade of his hair.

"Fuck of Weasel. You have no idea what you're on about." Draco hissed furiously at Ron.

"Shove off Ferret." Ron sneered. "We all know Potters evil."

"Shut up Ron," Harry fumed through clenched teeth, "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but you know you're wrong."

"Wrong am I? Lets put two and two together Harry," Ron said as if he was talking to a five year old, "you speak parselmouth, you share dreams with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you came out of the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric's dead body, you lead your friends into the Ministry of Magic and nearly got us killed, killing your own Godfather in the process, now you have his inheritance. I bet that was your plan all along wasn't it, kill Sirius and have enough money to start your own plans when You-Know-Who is gone."

Harry had stopped listening when Sirius was first mentioned. He was so angry that his head swirled with thoughts of the best way to kill his ex-best friend in front of him.

"_You_" Harry growled, "Have _no fucking idea _what you are talking about."

"No? Well we'll see won't we? I mean look at you, standing here in the middle of the shop, Malfoy attached to your side, matching clothes on. _Malfoy!" _He spat the name with disgust. _"_I mean come on Harry, are you so stupid? Well I guess you are." Ron continued absentmindedly. "But seriously, listen a warning from one old friend to another, I would stay far away from Gryffindor if I was you, nasty things could happen. The again you'd probably be too busy shagging blonde Slytherin whores to come near th…..."

It happened in an instant, Harry had barely noticed that the red head hadn't finished his sentence before he felt the body from under his hand move and the next second Draco was on top of Ron, who was now sprawled out on the floor, beating the life out of him. Harry who had no intentions of stopping him just stood there transfixed at the sight.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Draco shouted attracting the attention of the entire shop. "YOU ARE TOTALLY FUCKING DELUSSIONAL, STUPID...FUCKING...WEASEL" He said in-between punches to Ron's face.

The two boy's rolled on the floor, knocking over shelves and sending books ricocheting of the walls. It looked like Ron hadn't even had a chance to fight back.

Within seconds a loud bang erupted through the store as Draco was thrown up against a wall by his collar by a very red and very angry Weasley twin. Leaving a battered and bleeding Ron withering on the floor in pain.

"Keep you hands off him you fucking wanker." George yelled, only recognizable to Harry by the fact a golden 'G' was sown across the front of his tacky red shirt.

"Fuck off _Weasley,_' Draco sneered as he shoved the irate twin off of him. "Come on Harry, let's not waste any more time around …… _them._" He spat at the gathering of red heads while smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes.

After throwing down the books they had collected Harry and Draco made their way out of the store. Harry took great care to avoiding the gaze of the people he once thought of as his second family.

"Leaky Cauldron?" Draco, who was supporting a bleeding lip asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed as he felt a headache coming on, "Lets go."

The two quickly made their way through the throng of people in Diagon Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in one of the cubicles at the far end of the crowded pub.

Draco got up and ordered them two butterbeers from the bar and sat back down facing Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as Draco sat down. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Draco said as he touched his swollen lip, a little blood staining his pale finger, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for how I acted back there." He said looking away shamefully.

"Draco, its ok, if you hadn't jumped him then I would have, thank you." Harry said clutching the blonde's upper arm to get his attention.

"For what?" The blonde asked looking Harry in the eyes again.

"For sticking up for me." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh, well he did call me a whore, well I surmise it was directed at me, you can never tell with a Weasley, no subtlety." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Well I suppose we will have to get our books tomorrow." Harry said as his headache slowly ebbed away. "So," He continued warily, "Wanna tell me why you switched sides."

Draco scanned the room nervously once before returning his attention back to Harry, "Can we go to your room first Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged.

Both boy's grabbed their drinks and trudged up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Well," Harry said as he leaned on the closed door behind him, "Spill."

"Well it's nothing serious or anything," Draco said taking a swig from his bottle and flopping down on Harry's bed. "It all comes down to pride I guess. Father raised me to be the perfect snob, 'never answer to any one you think is lower than you', he would always say, and well, can you get any lower the Voldemort? So… when we went to visit Father in Prison I told him I will refuse the Dark Lord and if I had to leave the Malfoy name behind me then I would."

"What and your Father just said, 'ok son here is the plan'? I doubt that." Harry said mockingly.

"Listen Harry, despite what you think about the Malfoy's, family always come's first. Father saw I was unhappy and knew that I would leave the family if needs be so he contacted Dumbledore. Now don't get me wrong, I hate Muggles and Muggle born's, I think they're low as low can go, I just believe Voldemort went the wrong way about it, and now Father agrees. Simple." Draco finished with an air of finality.

"Well it makes sense," Harry said after a moment of thought, "and I'm glad you didn't follow him, I'd be stuck here on my own if you did." Harry joked.

"Typical self absorbed Gryffindor, poor Harry would be alone if dear old Draco hadn't renounced the Dark Lord." Draco teased.

"Draco it's not just that. These parts two days have been great. I really like spending time with you."

"Same here Harry, anyway, its late, we missed lunch, should be about dinner time ya reckon?"

"Yeah, come on lets go." Harry said, turning to open the door.

After the two had eaten they returned to Harry's room and sat facing each other on the bed.

"Draco, how come we always go to my room and not yours?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I guess I feel more comfortable here, Slytherin colors and all, and bedsides, in here I can leave when I want to leave, not when you want to, see the logic?" He grinned.

"Your such a goof, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you think of something."

"Ummm... how about...we ask each other questions for a bit?"

"Questions? How do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Like about our lives, that way we get to know more about each other."

"Ok, fair enough, you first." Draco lay back against the headboard studying Harry as he chewed his bottom lip, a sign he was thinking.

"Umm...gosh this is hard...Ok, do you have a girl friend?"

"No." Draco replied quickly

"Why?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Harry that's two questions, answer mine first. Do _you _have a girlfriend?"

"No" Harry replied truthfully, "So, why don't you have one?"

"Don't want one I guess." Draco shrugged. "Ok, do you like anyone, in that way?"

"I use to," Harry said thinking about Cho, "but not any more."

"Ahh, the Chang girl, she was pretty I guess," Draco said halfheartedly. "Graduated last year ay?"

"Yeah she did. What do you like to do?"

"Like to do?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Don't be dirty Draco." Harry said with a laugh, "I mean like favorite pastime or whatever."

"I like to dance." Draco admitted.

"Dance?" Harry asked surprised. Draco didn't seem like the dancing type.

"Yes Potter, dance."

"Ok," Harry grinned picturing Draco doing the tango with a red rose in his mouth, "I can't dance."

"What do you mean you can't dance, everyone can dance." Draco said stubbornly.

"Well I can't." Harry shrugged, "Never had to, well except last year at the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, you were awfully appalling." Draco said with a bitter face.

"Thanks," Harry pouted reaching over and smacking Draco playfully across the arm. "No one has ever taught me to."

"I'll teach you." Draco said earnestly. "When we get back to school. If you want that is."

Harry smiled, "That'd be cool I suppose."

"Well, you will have to learn for the Halloween party, Dumbledore hinted their having a dance for third years and up."

"Oh god." Harry sighed, "Not another dance, I guess I better learn then huh."

"Yep, and who better to teach you. So anyway, who's turn?"

"Umm…. Yours." Harry said suppressing a yawn.

"You tired?"

Harry just nodded.

"Ok… Well maybe I should go then." Draco said a little hesitantly, rising from the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait Draco, don't go, C-Can't you to stay." Harry stuttered.

"Nah its ok Harry, I should go. I'm a bit tired too" Draco said as he reached for the door.

"Draco, P-Please stay." Harry stuttered sheepishly patting the bed next to him. "I don't want to stay here alone." He finished, not wanting to admit he enjoyed the extra presence the night before when he had slept.

"Do you always try to lure unsuspecting boys into you bed Harry?" Draco said with a smile as he made to change into his pajamas from the night before.

"No" Harry grinned, "You're the first."


	4. Opportunities

Here is chapter 4. Thanks again to Laura for all her speedy BETA'ring (i still wanna know if that is actually a word!) 

Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter!

**KatBel-** I love it when you review! You write so much its unbelivable that you could like my story so much! Thank You! Hermione and Ron will be almost non-existant in this story, they may show up once or twice but not much, though they will both play somewhat major roles in the sequel, though they wont be friends with Harry and Draco, but i will let you in on a secret... Ron will die, but for totally un-selfish reasons, so any Ron Weasley fans out there might be sad that he died but the reasons behind it will make them love him more.

**Pure Black- **Im not totally against the Weasley's, when i read Rawlings books i like them heaps, but when you are having a story where Draco and Harry are inlove, then the Weasleys must be gotten rid of.

**BabeGia103**- The Weasleys are not brainwashed, well not really any way. Somebody altered thier perceptionof Harry and this will all come into light around the last few chapters. Though dont expected anythingmiriaculous.

**nogoalielikeme**- This storyIS a re-make, but i am the original, and only, writer. I began it last year and had posted three chapters but i removed them for re-writing. So if you have see anotherstory similar then it is totally by conincedence, this iscompletely my own idea.

**K,W,G,T,B- **Your views on redheads are...interesting. But non of that has anything to do with Ron, Hermione or Harry. Simple thing is that Ron and Hermione do not like Harry any more. If you were convinced, with out a doubt, that your bestfriend had turned mindnumbling evil, then would you stop liking them? And then to see that friend hanging aroun the shops with your hated enemy, and suspected evil-person (deatheater) wouldnt that just solidfy your, non-liking? (Ok i know that sounded kina stupod, lol)

**wwwendy**- Sorry bout the History OWL! I think i missed afew others as well, but it wasnt really a big part of the story, it was just away of having Harry begin more private lessons. I havnt really intended on havin Luna in the story, you obvioulsy like her, so i might see what i can do, but after your review you gave me the perfect idea. I had this whole thing planned out for the sequel, it involved powerful magic, a group of people and Mother Nature. The only thing is i coulndt decide on who was in the group of people, Luna would make an excellent addition! Thanks!

**LeMoN-LiCkEr-69- **I never did play on the -Hermione thinks Harry is evil- thing, i just kinda metioned it, which i regret. I should have added her into a confrontation of somesort. Like i said uptop though, she will not play a big role until the sequel, where she will become a main character again.

**Merkabah** - I liked the whole "Your the first" thing, made me laugh.

**Mz122**- I love that you have reviewed all my stoies! Thank you heaps!

**Disclaimer: **If i really owned Draco Malfoy (or Harry Potter) do you really think i would be writting about them? Do you really think i would get out of bed? I mean, come on...

* * *

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire

**Chapter 4 - Opportunities**

The rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron went by fast, too fast in Harry's opinion. He could not remember ever enjoying him self so much in such a short period of time. After they had completed their daily shopping routine, which usually did last all day, he and Draco would go back to Harry's room to spend hours talking, playing games, finishing of homework and then going to sleep, together. In the same bed that is. Harry had never felt this close to Ron or Hermione and he found that with the blonde next to him, his nightmares of Sirius never returned.

They had retuned to Madame Malkin's on many occasions, each time spending a small fortune on designer clothes and robe's that Draco had insisted they buy. Harry had even managed to acquire a beautiful, and very expensive, silver cloak that Draco had bought him as a late birthday present.

But September 1st came by quickly and they were to be at platform 9¾ by 9am.

"Draco we're going to be late." Harry exclaimed as he ran around his room sorting his stuff into his trunk. After the third day at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco found it easier just to move his stuff in with Harry's.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of time," Draco replied as he walked calmly out of the bathroom running a comb through his hair.

"We have like 20 minutes to get ready and go, that's not plenty of time!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Harry calm down, geez, your going to have a heart attack. All our stuff's packed just get dressed and we can go."

"Well, find me something to wear then, I still have some stuff lying around somewhere." Harry replied as he continued his frantic search of their room.

"No you don't Harry," Draco sighed from inside the wardrobe, "Blue or Green shirt? Blue. Besides, I think you're just nervous. Look at you, you look like your gonna burst into flames or something"

"Ha, Ha. Why would I be nervous?" Harry asked coming to a halt in his search and staring at the boy rummaging through the last of the clothing in the wardrobe.

"Because," Draco threw Harry his clothes, "Your friends hate you and you don't know what to expect, trust me I know how you feel. Now get dressed and let's go." The blonde urged, adopting Harry's panicked tone.

Fifteen minutes later both boys had floo'd onto the platform amidst inquiring eyes all looking at them.

"God!" shouted Harry, "Why do people have to stare? What are they looking at anyway?"

"I think that it is because up until two weeks ago we were sworn enemies." Draco drawled. "That and the fact they are looking at the richest, most powerful and not to mention hottest 16 year olds alive."

"Yeah you would say that," Harry blushed, "Now let's get a…" Harry froze.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco inquired with worried frown.

"It's just; well, you're going to want to sit with the Slytherin's aren't you?" Harry asked looking at the floor.

"Slytherin's? I doubt it." The blonde laughed.

"Why? What about Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked bemusedly.

"Ha, come on, let's find a compartment."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him onto the train were they grabbed the first empty compartment they could find.

"So why aren't you with the Slytherin's?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle won't be here this year. Their folks transferred them to Dumstrang, good riddance." Draco finished with a sour look.

"Well what about Parkinson and Zabini?" Harry asked curiously. "You hang around them a lot.".

"Their parents are Death Eaters, they will know what Father did, and I don't think I will be too popular with them anymore." Draco replied.

Their conversation went on for the rest of the train ride with no interruptions. Both boys were glad for it. When the train started to slow down Harry started to get nervous, he could actually feel the heat rising in his body. _'God, I really don't want to be here'_

"Harry? Are you Ok?" Draco asked worriedly

"Yeah...I'm...Fine." Harry said in a nervous pant.

"Harry calm down," Draco said crawling on his knees over to Harry, gripping the boy's thighs lightly. "Its ok, we can do this."

Harry instantly relaxed, "Yeah, your right, we can do this, lets go."

"Yeah, come on." Draco said with a smile and a flick of his head.

The two left the train and stood close together on the Hogsmede platform, no one seemed to pay them much attention. A crowd of first years were huddled over near the lake and the rest of the students were heading towards the awaiting carriages.

"Come on," Draco said, "Lets get one before they fill."

Harry followed Draco to an empty carriage and they piled in.

Hogwarts castle hung ominously over them as they drew near. The turrets that lined the roof tops shone with an unnatural glow as the moon cascaded light across them. To Harry, it really was a scary sight. It reminded him of the castle in the old Dracula movies he used to watch. It must have been terribly startling to the first years to see Hogwarts, the muggle-borns at least.

Finally the carriage's came to a halt at the stone steps of Hogwarts and all the students made their way into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco had to separate at the Entrance, both of them going to their respective house tables. It had really unnerved Harry, being away from the blonde. It was the first time in two weeks either of them had been so far away from the other.

Harry sat alone at his table, as did Draco. He had received many un-wanting glances from his fellow Gryffindor's, apparently the accusations had spread. It felt strange to him, the fact that he didn't care much for his houses' hostile behavior, knowing that in the end he still had Draco. He just decided to keep his head down and avoid the furious glares.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open as Professor McGonagall strolled in, carrying the tattered old Sorting Hat on the wooden stool. She was closely followed by a group of nervous looking first years.

The stool, hat and first years all stood in front of the professor's table and the hat burst into song;

_Oh...Many years have past, but my job is the same_

_To sort you out, what a shame_

_I have to put you where you should go_

_But listen close, because this pains me so_

_Gryffindor the bravest are_

_Never let them down_

_Ravenclaw the fairest are_

_No smarter to be found_

_Hufflepuff the Kindest_

_Loyal, smart and fun_

_Slytherin the schemers_

_Never to be out done_

_But in the air I smell a rift;_

_Times will soon change_

_For when you turn your back;_

_Be mindful of the shift_

_And when Wolf and Hound reunite_

_Trouble will ensue_

_But until such time the fates align_

_I bid you all adieu_

The Great hall broke into cheers and applause when the hat had finished its song, even though Harry could tell that no-one, like him, understood most of what the hat had said. Never before had the sorting hat given such a strange message. It was fact, that despite last years incident, that the hat always explained about the house's and their qualities. Last year the hat had gone one step further and warned the school about upcoming danger, but this year, well, Harry figured that no one could make sense of what it had said.

And it was clear that not even wise old Albus Dumbledore did when he rose from his chair, confusion written all over his face, and made his speech.

"I would like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts, new students and old. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is given that name for a reason and that curfews a put in place for a purpose. Now let the sorting begin I suppose?" Dumbledore sat back down in his seat studying the Sorting Hat. Perhaps it was broken?

Harry sat thinking about the Sorting Hats song. It made him nervous. Every year he had been at Hogwarts, every year something bad had happened. But maybe him loosing his two best friends was the bad thing; maybe he was in for a peaceful year. As if.

A dark shadow descended over Harry as some young student was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Mr. Potter." The voice said cheerfully.

Harry swung around slowly in his seat and came face to face with the man he had come to admire above all others. Albus Dumbledore. Harry stared back at the Headmaster and returned the smile.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" He asked curiously.

"Harry I wish to have a word with you in my office, do you mind?" The headmaster smiled.

"Not at all sir." Harry replied kindly.

"Excellent. Walk with me then?" Dumbledore exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

When Harry rose from his seat his eye caught a mop of flaming red hair. Ron was staring at Harry with a look of disgust, one he would have only expected from Draco last year. His face still hadn't healed from the blondes attack and he supported nice yellow bruising under his right eye and along his cheek. Harry locked gaze with him and gave the boy his best Draco imitation death glare. _'Fuck it'_ he thought to him self, _'He already thinks I'm evil. Might as well give him what he wants.'_

Harry felt the Headmasters hand rest on his shoulder, breaking his eye contact as Dumbledore guided him away from the table, when they past the Slytherin table Dumbledore stopped and spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to join us?" He asked politely.

Draco nodded and rose from his solitary seat at the table and followed Harry and the Headmaster out of the Great Hall just as Professor McGonagall stood to proclaim the feast to begin.

"I do apologize for interrupting your meals so soon, but I believe some matters are best discussed at once." Dumbledore said as the duo followed him to his office, it was just lucky that neither boy was hungry due to the amount of sweet's they had consumed on the Hogwarts express.

"Chocolate Frog's" He exclaimed to the stone gargoyle that slid away revealing a familiar stone staircase.

The three ascended the staircase, Harry totally confused as to why he was here and Draco with a look of indifference on his face.

"Please take a seat boy's." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the leather couch in front of his desk.

Dumbledore's office was just how he remembered it. The paintings on the wall studying the occupants as they entered. The shelves filled with an assortment of items, some of which people would refer to as 'junk'. The same junk Harry himself had destroyed late last year, all of which now stood intact in their proper places.

"Harry." The Headmaster begun. "I have been informed of the disturbance that took place in Flourish and Blots a few weeks ago."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "It was all Ron's fault sir, Draco was just sticking up for me, don't punish him, please." Harry begged.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dumbledore said waving his hand around to stop Harry's talking, "Mr. Malfoy, nor yourself are in trouble for what happened, and because it did not happen on school grounds who am I to punish you?"

"Thank you sir." Harry said, looking over at Draco next to him, who was studying the wall behind Dumbledore, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"The reason I called you here, Harry, is because Master Draco owled me a few days ago and proposed an idea to me, an idea which I believe is in both of your best interests." Dumbledore said.

Draco finally met Harry's eyes, he was nervous, he almost looked scared.

"You see Harry," The headmaster continued, "Mr. Malfoy and I believe it safer to have you removed from Gryffindor tower."

"What? Sir why? Draco?" Harry asked, fearing the worse.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco whispered with pleading eyes, "It just, Weasley is a nutter, and God knows what he could do to you in your sleep, I don't think you are safe there."

"Neither do I Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "Therefore, as per Draco's request, I'm offering you the chance to move from Gryffindor tower into private quarters, along with Mr. Malfoy of course."

Harry was speechless.

"You must understand Harry," Dumbledore said, "Young Ron Weasley has managed to convince many of your fellow Gryffindor's that you are aiming for the position of Dark Lord, they're scared, therefore no one can comprehend how far they might go."

"I understand sir," Harry said at last, "So what will happen, with classes and stuff?"

"As I said, if you agree of course, as of tonight you will be sharing living quarters with Draco here," Dumbledore monitored to Draco, "Who, as of his fathers request, has obtained his own quarters, away from other students. As you both are probably aware, you are sharing the same basic classes, Advance Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. You will both also be taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, plus extra training with me in Wandless magic and Defense." He said somewhat gravely, "And as for meals you will have the option of either dining in your room's or taking your choice of seats at the great hall, either at your house tables or together with Professor Snape at the staff table."

"Professor Snape, sir?" Harry asked in shock, "Are you mad? The man hate's me!"

"I am quiet aware of your 'situation' with Severus, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled. "But he is Godfather to Draco and I'm sure he will be more then accommodating if you are in each others presence."

Harry quickly thought the situation over in his head. "Does this mean I will be spending all my time with Draco sir?" Harry asked the professor once he had made his decision.

Draco's head shot up as he heard Harry's question. "I'm sorry Harry, if you don't want to spend so much time with me I will understand, we can make different arrangements, just so long as you don't go back to Gryffindor tower."

Harry watched Draco as he spoke. He looked quiet upset. He almost was begging. _He really cares that much_, Harry thought.

"Of course I'll do it Sir," Harry smiled as he returned his gaze to Dumbledore, "I mean, we spent five years fighting, we have a lot to catch up on." He finished with a smile to the blonde which was eagerly returned.

"Marvelous Harry." Dumbledore exclaimed, "And you will still have Quidditch to keep you occupied if things get a little tense between the two of you. I know that so long a rivalry can cause strain on a friendship."

"Quidditch?" Harry skeptically, "Sir, don't you think it best that I resign from the Quidditch team?"

"What?" Draco shouted, "Why Harry? You're an excellent flier."

"I know Draco, its just well, I will be flying with the Gryffindor's, and with all the extra study this year I think its best I drop Quidditch."

"Of course Harry, that is totally your decision." Dumbledore said, "Though since Professor McGonagall is your Head of House it is best you discuss it with her, but I think we are finished here, shall I show you to your rooms?"

Both boys nodded to the Headmaster and followed him out of the office. Dumbledore led them down three flights of stair, back towards the Great Hall. From the Great Hall, four more sets of stairs and six corridors later they arrived outside of a portrait on the fourth floor in a wing of the school that was hardly ever used.

"I know it's a bit far out boys," Dumbledore said noticing their worn out states, "But there are a few teachers' short cuts down the hall that I am sure you are aware of Mr. Potter." He finished eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded to the Headmaster remembering the Marauders map locked up in his trunk, earning him a puzzled look from Draco,

"Now boy's, I will leave you here," Dumbledore continued, "Your belongings should have already been brought up and all you need is to reset the password. Good Night." And with that the aging headmaster swept back down the hall.

Harry turned to look at the Portrait they had stopped in front of. It was a lake side setting where a beautiful mermaid sat perched up on a rock protruding out of the water. She was oddly familiar and it led him to wonder if she was related to the mermaid in the Prefects Bathroom.

"Good Evening gentleman," She sang, "What shall your new password be?"

Harry looked at Draco, "What do you reckon Draco?"

"You decide." Draco said with a shrug.

"Ummmm, how about..." Harry thought, "Drahar?"

"Excellent!" The mermaid exclaimed, "Please come in."

"Drahar?" Draco asked skeptically as the Portrait swung open.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "You know, Dra-co and Har-ry. Get it?"

"Yeah, makes sense, but next time, _I_ pick the password." Draco teased earning him a punch in the arm from Harry.

"Come on."

The room they stepped in was immaculate, even to Draco's high standards. The floors were decked in wooden floor boards with crimson and emerald colored rugs placed throughout. The stone walls held many portraits; most of scenery, and facing the door stood a huge fireplace, with a fire blazing giving off pleasant warmth throughout the room. Above the fireplace Harry noticed another portrait of the ocean and he watched as the Mermaid from their door bobbed up and down in the water waving at him and Draco.

In front of the fire sat a beige leather love seat and matching arm chairs on either side, and over in the corner, situated between two doors was a giant study desk that could double as a dining room table. They both vaguely noticed their new school schedules seated on top.

"Harry, this is amazing." Draco exclaimed running his hand over the leather sofa. "Come on; let's check out the rooms." He finished with a childish gleam in his eyes.

The bed rooms were identical. Both had beige carpets, a four poster bed with green bed hangings, black silk bedding and matching wardrobe and desk. The bath room was a semi-en suite. One door was situated between each bedroom making it inaccessible from the lounge room. The floor was tiled in white marble and the wall to their right was lined with a mirror and twin sinks. The large opaque bath was tucked away to their left and was trimmed with a gold that matched the many different taps, and the shower looked large enough for at least half the 6th year student body.

Harry and Draco settled down on the leather sofa after their tour of their new home. The fire washed over them and Harry felt oddly comfortable in the quiet of the new school year that would have normally been a pounding in his ears as all the Gryffindor's chatted loudly in there common room.

"It's getting late," Draco yawned

"Yeah, Double Potions in the Morning." Harry said sourly as Draco laughed at him.

"I guess I will see you in the morning then?" The blonde asked after he had stop laughing.

"Yeah," Harry said as they both rose from the couch and made their way to their rooms, "Goodnight."

Harry felt slightly disturbed as he lay on his side facing the wall in his bed. Something didn't seem right, Harry thought as he tried to make himself fall to sleep. Sleeping in Gryffindor tower usually consisted of Neville's snores and Ron's incoherent sleep talking. Over the years he had developed a routine of sleeping to the noises of the boys surrounding him.

"Harry?" Came nervous whisper from Draco as he peaked his head into Harry's room from the bathroom door.

"What's a matter Draco?" He asked as he sat up in his bed to watch the boy nervously enter his room.

"It's um...well you see...I..." Draco stuttered under his breath.

"Draco, what's wrong, tell me." Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh god, this is pathetic." The smaller boy sighed "It's, I-I can't sleep, and I was wondering..." Draco trailed off as he looked up from the floor and eyed Harry's bed.

Harry put two and two together. "Get in." He smiled as he pulled back the quilt.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled as he crawled in next to Harry. "Don't you think this is weird? I mean after two weeks and I can't sleep with out you in the same bed?" He asked shyly.

"Not really," Harry yawned as he got comfortable in bed, one arm lightly wrapped around the smaller boy's stomach, now realizing why he couldn't sleep either. "Totally normal." He finished as sleep finally over came him.

"Sweet dreams Harry." Draco whispered before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? Hehehe...


	5. The Fauxian

Hello and welcom all to the fifth chapter of Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire. Thanks again to Laura, my **woderful** BETA. Also thanks to all my reviewers:

**K, W, G, T, B - **Harry and Draco's sleeping arangement wont have any noticable impact on the story, though it will lead to something, that will lead to something, that will lead to something, that will be important in the sequel! Hope that makes sense.

**KatBel - **You truly are a strange one...

**Zoomaphonethepirate - **Remus and Sirius? Errr, ummm, i never thought of them when i wrote that secition of the storie, damn, no i feel ive made a mistake, oops.

I also wanna remind people that Hermione and Ron wont play much in this story, not until the sequel.

Some one also reviewed 'Special Two' my first song fic, and um, said i was a great authoress', well, blushes - kinda male here! lol.

Heres the storie

* * *

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Fire

**Chapter 5 – The Fauxian**

Harry and Draco spent breakfast the next morning seated next to a grumpy Severus Snape at the teacher's table, much to the rest of the student's amusement. Ron even had the nerve to laugh at them, which had made Draco furious.

From the moment they sat down the blonde struck up a conversation with his Godfather about potions, and tried to get Harry involved, but no matter how hard he tried, neither Harry nor the Potions Master would speak to each other and it almost ended in Draco chucking a tantrum there and then, and had Professor Snape not excused himself to prepare for the mornings class, the scene could have been disastrous. So it was a moody Draco Malfoy that dragged Harry to potions that morning.

The Draco Malfoy Harry had known for the past five years was indeed a different boy then the one who was now sitting next to him in Advanced Potions. The old Draco was annoying, arrogant and self-centered and while this Draco was the same he was also funny, smart, caring and childish. Harry decided he liked this Draco a lot more and although he missed Ron and Hermione he was glad for the boy who he now considered as his best friend.

"Quiet Down!" Professor Snape snarled as he stormed into the classroom from his private chambers, robes billowing behind him. "This class is _Advanced_ Potion's" he mocked sarcastically. "How some of you came to be in this room is of some surprise, though I am thankful for the notable absence of certain students." He finished as he eyed the room looking for any sign of red hair.

"Today we will be brewing the remembrance potion. Ms. Granger, what pray tell are the main ingredients?" He asked as he eyed Hermione disgustfully.

"Wolfsbane, Toadstool, Rabbit Hair and Lilly seeds Sir." Hermione recited proudly from her seat next too Lavender Brown.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor." Snape said delightfully. "I believe it to be Lilly Pollen, Ms. Granger. Of course I suppose you could only fit so much rubbish in that head of yours that you would forget the more important things." He finished amongst many snickers from the Slytherin's.

"You will partner up and collect you ingredients. NOW!" He snapped.

Half of the students seated rushed to the potions storeroom to collect their required ingredients that now appeared on the blackboard. Harry had opted to gather them as Draco set up the workspace. He thought that today, with Draco's help, he would likely get good marks in potions.

"Harry, pass the toadstool." Draco asked from over his cauldron twenty minutes before the end of the lesson.

Harry did as he was asked and marveled at the way Draco finely chopped, diced and stirred his potion ingredients. He was indeed an exquisite potion maker.

"You're really good at this you know?" Harry said admiringly as Draco added the final ingredient into the cauldron.

"You would be too," Draco whispered. "If you paid attention."

"Hey no fair! I was listening."

"Harry, do you even know the name of the potion were making?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! It's a...um...it's...something to do with remembering things?" He said shyly.

"How ironic." Draco giggled

"Hey I resent that!" Harry said in mock outrage.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snarled as he towered over the boys in the front of the class. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking in the middle of a lesson. Now everyone bottle your potions and bring them to my desk. NOW!"

Everyone made their way to the Professor's desk, potions in hand, none of which were the clear blue color of his and Draco's.

"You are all dismissed. Now get out of my sight!" Snape hissed at the class, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, a word."

Harry watched with foreboding as the rest of the class left for lunch and he packed up his things and made his way with Draco over to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Potter." Snape drawled, "I had the pleasure of reading your holiday assignment during the lesson."

Harry's heart dropped. "Y-yes S-sir." He stuttered.

"I am quite surprised on how well you did, one of the best in the class." He said, somewhat cheerfully. "Then again," He snapped, "I'm aware that you spent some time in the company of Mr. Malfoy here. Tell me Draco, is this Mr. Potter's own work?" He asked waving Harry's assignment around in the air.

"Yes Severus, it is. I merely helped Harry understand the assignment; every thing he wrote was his own, honest." Draco said. And it was true. During their stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco had explained to Harry all about _Magical Fungi and Their Properties_, something he was immensely grateful for.

Severus Snape studied the two in front of him. It was indeed a strange sight, a Malfoy sticking up for a Potter; it was laughable, but here they were. "Very well then," he said calmly, "Keep this up Mr. Potter and you might just get somewhere in this class. DISMISSED!" he shouted.

Harry quickly scrambled from the room and Draco followed at a leisurely pace, giving his Godfather a wink, to say thanks, on his way out.

"Did Professor Snape give me, Harry James Potter, a compliment?" Harry asked Draco dumbfounded, as they exited the Dungeons.

"He'd surprise you Harry, he is not as cold hearted as he makes out to be." Draco replied.

"Yeah right, to you maybe," Harry started sarcastically as he reached for the doors of the Great Hall for lunch, "You're his godson and you're a Slytherin. I bet the compliments just roll of his tongue for yo-..." Harry was cut short as a sudden gasp filled the Great Hall as they walked in.

"What the hell...?" Draco whispered to himself.

At the entrance of the two boys every head snapped up from their lunch to stare at them. They gave the two boy's looks of fear and disgust. The teachers were watching the boys sympathetically and Dumbledore was shaking his head.

Harry swept his eyes over the crowd of students again. Something seemed familiar in this scene, like Déjà Vu. Then it struck him.

"Aww crap," He mumbled angrily as he proceeded over to the Ravenclaw table and snatched the _Daily Prophet_ out of a terrified first year's hand, causing all those around him to slide down the table further away, as if he was contagious.

He barley noticed Draco come up behind him to read over his shoulder as he read the front page.

_Boy Who Lived, the Next Dark Lord?_

_Harry Potter, otherwise known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', famous for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has recently been branded the next 'Dark Lord.'_

_Students at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Mr. Potter currently attends, have brought forward incriminating evidence that Harold James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, has his mind set on becoming the new Dark Lord. Mr. Ronald Weasley has this to say:_

_"Potter and I use to be friends. I admit that I was once oblivious to his unsavory nature, but now I understand what his future goals are. In our second year he revealed to the school that he was a Parselmouth after setting a snake onto a Hufflepuff student. Ever since first year he has been sharing dreams with You-Know-Who, and would often wake up laughing like a mad man. In our fourth year he returned from the Triwizard Tournament, after tricking the Goblet of Fire I might add, with the dead body of another student in his hands. No one ever found out the real story about his death._

_In our Fifth year he got his own godfather killed at the Ministry of Magic and now he is enjoying spending the money he was left from him. Just last week I saw him waltzing down Diagon Alley, with Draco Malfoy, wearing the same clothes. Then Malfoy had the nerve to jump me and beat me. I honestly think he is killing You-Know-Who just to finish were he left off."_

_As our readers know, the ability to speak to snakes has long been regarded as a Dark Art, and our source inside the Ministry of Magic informed us that Mr. Potter was also recorded of having used one of the Unforgivable curses himself, whilst in the Ministry._

_Sources also placed Mr. Potter in Diagon Alley only a week ago in the company of Draco Malfoy, who's Father, Lucius Malfoy had just been released from Azkaban Prison, on Harry Potter's request after a minor technicality. Lucius Malfoy is a known Death Eater, one of You-Know-Who's followers. Can his son, Draco, be any better? The Daily Prophet says not._

_So what is to be done with The-Boy-Who-Lived? Our opinion is he should be sent to Azkaban as soon as he has defeated the Dark Lord. Surely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, cannot deny the fact that his Golden Boy, our Savior, will one day indeed turn against us._

Harry felt the paper crumble under his hands as he looked up into the eyes of the students around him. He could see the fear in their eyes, and it made him furious. His gaze swept the hall and landed on the certain redhead at the Gryffindor table. Ron was watching, a smirk plastered across his face. He could feel him taunting him with his eyes, and then he remembered what he had said in the _Prophet_. '_In our Fifth year he got his own Godfather killed at the Ministry.' _He could hear the words swirling around his head. He had blamed himself for Sirius' death for so long, but how dare anyone else blame him, especially Ron. He was there after all.

He could feel the heat and the rage inside him as Ron silently started laughing in his hand. Oh god, how he wanted to strangle him. He looked back to Dumbledore; he could feel himself shaking with rage. Everyone in the hall was watching him, awaiting his reaction. The sparkle that was usually in Dumbledore's eyes was now gone. He could see the pity and anguish the man was feeling. He could feel Draco wrap his arm around his chest, either in comfort or to hold him back. He could feel everything. He felt the walls shake, saw the plates on every table tremble; he heard the sound of glass goblets shattering as he shook with rage.

Dumbledore looked shocked, but it didn't matter. Harry was feeling rage beyond rage. He could feel his mind slipping, could feel the magic around him, he could feel the flames in his body, waiting to burst out of him, he could also feel the tingling sensation as a drop of something wet slid down his forehead and onto his cheek. He watched as Dumbledore rose from his seat his palms resting on the table, studying Harry with piercing eyes, he saw the lightning crack through the dark clouds of the enchanted ceiling, he could hear the thunder roar, but it didn't matter; he wanted to lash out at everyone, for he knew almost everyone believed the article. But most of all, he did not want to be here.

He saw the smoke rising in front of his eyes and felt as Draco clung to him harder while Dumbledore's eyes widened in fear. He felt the fire erupt inside him spill out of every pore in his body. He felt as the warm flames licked at his body and heard the students through out the Great Hall let out ear piercing screams. He felt extremely light, like there was nothing around him, then his eyes closed and his mind went blank and Harry Potter vanished from the great hall in a whirlwind of fire taking Draco Malfoy with him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood upright from the teacher's table as he watched Harry and Draco vanish in a hurricane of flames. A thousand thoughts whirled through his mind and rested on one conclusion, _'But how is it possible?' _he thought to himself.

The students in the Hall were still screaming; it was almost ear shattering. He saw what remained of the lunchtime meals. Plates had cracked into pieces, food was thrown everywhere. The edge of the Ravenclaw table where Harry once stood was now a charcoaled mess. Glass littered the tables where goblets of pumpkin juice had shattered and the glass from the overhead windows now littered the floors. He thanked the Gods that the roof hadn't shattered as well, but the once clear blue sky was now black as night and the lightning spread its finger throughout the clouds.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall, making all the students go promptly quiet.

He turned to the stricken looking Transfiguration teacher to his left. "Minerva, you will have this mess cleaned up and students calmed for their next class." And without waiting for a reply he turned and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco exclaimed as he pulled himself away from Harry, falling down onto his arse. He looked around the room his was in. It was familiar. They were in Harry's bedroom.

"Harry, what the Hell happened?" he shouted at the raven-haired boys back, "HARRY? AWNSER ME!"

Harry turned around. His eyes were flashing red and blood slowly trickled down his forehead from the lightning bolt scar, dribbling down his cheek.

"Harry?" Draco squeaked, "Oh god Harry! Are you ok?" He asked jumping up to his feet. "Harry, answer me. What happened, what's wrong?"

Harry didn't reply, so Draco did the next best thing. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off the bedroom walls as Draco brought his hand across Harry's cheek; he felt bad doing it, but it worked.

"Draco? What the fuck?" Harry asked angrily as he brought his hand up to the place were Draco had slapped him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you weren't answering, you looked like you'd gone mad. What the Hell happened?" Draco asked as he mopped the blood from Harry's forehead with the sleeve of his robes.

"I-I don't know, we...I... Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dumbledore? Harry, what?" Draco asked confused.

"Dumbledore, he was there, he saw, he knows." Harry said quickly stringing words together.

"Harry, you're making no sense." Draco said, fearing for the boy's sanity.

"We need to go to Dumbledore, he will explain." Harry said.

"Explain what?"

"What happened, come on!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had fled the Great Hall and was now currently situated at his desk with his head over a rather thick book, his usual favorite past time, but not today. He could not believe it possible; there hadn't been one in over six hundred years, even before his time, but it all made sense, and besides, he should have learnt by now not to underestimate the boy.

Dumbledore knew he was getting old, he knew that he didn't have long left, but every time he looked into the smiling faces of those students around him he knew he had to bide his time, just long enough to see Harry through this war. He understood Harry's life, he understood it more than Harry did himself, he couldn't hide anything from the aging wizard, no one could, and many knew it. Nothing escaped him and there was almost nothing he didn't know, but one thing eluded him. Harry being able to do what he can now do was easier to comprehend, but there was that other thing, it made no sense; this required more research and he would have to keep a closer eye on the boy.

His head shot up from the book he was emerged in as the boy in question and his new counterpart burst into the room. Any other teacher would have given the boys detention for how they had entered but given the circumstances and who it was who had so rudely entered the old man couldn't help but smile.

"Harry, Draco, please take a seat." He said as he pointed to the leather sofa in front of him. The red faced panting boys crossed the room and sat down, somewhat forcefully, in front of the Headmasters desk, neither of them an inch apart from the other. _'Yes,'_ he thought with a knowing smile, _'a closer eye indeed.'_

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed as he and Draco found their way to the seat, "What the Hell happened back there?" he said motioning in the general direction of the Great Hall, "I know you know."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye only got stronger and the smile grew wider. Of course Harry would be blessed with this gift; he was too hot headed not to be. "Well Harry," He started, "Since your miraculous disappearance minutes ago I have been researching just that."

"So you don't know then?" Harry said somewhat displeased in the Headmaster's knowledge, or lack thereof.

"Do not jump to conclusions my boy. I do indeed know what happened. It is a marvelous thing, don't you think? Tea before we start anyone?" The aging wizard asked in order to lighten the mood in the room; the boy was clearly scared.

"Marvelous?" Harry almost screamed, "I don't call setting yourself and your friend on fire, then disappearing in a puff of smoke _marvelous_! Tell me what happened."

"As you wish Harry." Dumbledore sighed, "It seems, Harry, that you are Fauxian."

The room instantly fell silent after his short discovery. The confused look on the two faces that watched him made the Headmaster want to laugh, if the situation hadn't been so serious of course. He watched as the cogs in the young Malfoy's head began turning and then realization dawned on him as he let out an audible gasp.

"But Professor," Draco gapped, "That's impossible, there hasn't been one in…"

"Over six hundred year's, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore finished.

"But sir how is it possible?" Draco whispered. "I mean, he _and_ I, and the wards, it isn't possible."

"Umm, Hello?" Harry said loudly, "I'm still in the room, can some one tell me what is going on? What exactly is a Fauxian?"

"I do apologize," Dumbledore nodded curtly. "Allow me to explain. You see, Harry, a Fauxian is someone that holds a rather rare gift. The gift of the Phoenix. As I said earlier, there hasn't been a Fauxian in existence for over six hundred years, closer to seven hundred if I'm not mistaken."

"The gift of the Phoenix sir?" Harry asked confused, "I don't understand, how could I be one of these Fauxian's? Wouldn't someone have known?"

"First of all, Harry, a wizard is not born Fauxian, it is not an inherited gift, rather a wizard is chosen to become one." Dumbledore explained. "Obviously you were chosen because of your immense power, as you displayed earlier by destroying half of the Great Hall." He finished with a smile.

"I'm sorry Sir," Harry said shamefully, "I didn't mean to, I just got so mad."

"It is ok my boy, no permanent damage has been done, though I fear some of the first year Ravenclaw's will be missing the rest of the classes due to shock." The headmaster laughed.

"So what are Phoenix' gifts?" Harry asked drawing the old man's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, right, well first of all there is what was known as _'peragro ignis'_, roughly translated to mean 'Travel through fire,' or as was once more commonly know, to 'Fire Apparate'." Dumbledore explained. "It is the ability to Apparate, the only difference being that it is done by the means of fire. You could say it is a mixture of Apparation and using a Floo network." He finished describing the best way he knew how.

"But sir?" Draco announced some what confused, "As I tried to say before, there are wards disabling people from Apparating in Hogwarts, aren't there?"

"Quite correct Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore continued, "But you see, this form of travel is not actually classed as apparition, therefore, there is no way to prevent it."

Draco just nodded his understanding before another look of confusion crossed his face. "Professor, I know very little about Fauxian's, mainly from what I have read, but how is it that I didn't burn?"

"Burn?" Harry exclaimed. "What do you mean burn?" He asked worriedly, gazing from Draco to the Headmaster, seeking an answer.

"Well, you see Harry," Dumbledore said, "Never in all of history has a Fauxian taken someone with them. It has been attempted countless times of course but each resulted in the non-Fauxian burning alive. The fact that young Draco was able to travel with you is a complete mystery, even to me. "

Harry was shocked. "I-I could have killed him?" He stuttered, "Burnt him alive?"

"Yes indeed Harry," Dumbledore continued gravely, "No one was to know, but the fact that Draco is sitting next to you right now is still somewhat of a mystery, one I intend to research more on. It seems that young Draco is, for lack of a better word, special."

Draco beamed at this. Harry nodded, "So why did it happen, I mean what happened, why did I Fire-Apparate when I did?"

"Usually when someone comes into their powers, around puberty, their emotions run high and this usually triggers the apparation. The sense of anger, joy or fear mixed with the wanting to be anywhere else at the time usually causes it." Dumbledore recited from the book in front of him. "Tell me Harry, what were you feeling at the time?" He asked.

"I-I was angry, scared, annoyed and sad, all at once. I couldn't believe Ron would say such a thing about Sirius to the _Daily Prophet_; I was scared because people believed it, and then there was what they said about Draco. I couldn't stand the people looking at me, I wanted to run." Harry confessed.

"Yes, yes, of course. I will be having a word with the Minister about that article." Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing briefly with anger until they softened once again. "Alas I cannot do anything about Mr. Weasley's involvement as it seems he did the interview before school started."

"Don't worry," said Draco protectively as he placed his hand on Harry's knee causing the boy to blush, "He _will _get what is coming to him."

Dumbledore knew a threat to a student when he saw one, but considering the circumstances he ignored it. It was not his place to solve school rivalries, and the comment Ron had made hurt him almost as much as it did the boy in front of him. Then again, he could not condone bullying. "Mr. Malfoy, I ask you not to do anything rash. Many pranks have been pulled on students in the school before, but I remind you that violence is not accepted," Dumbledore said hoping that the blonde would catch his double meaning about the pranks.

"So," Whispered Harry who had obviously not controlled the flush in his face as he studied Draco's hand as his thumb rubbed small circles around his knee, "What else can I do, Phoenix powers I mean." He said as the lump made its way up his throat. Draco obviously did not know what he was doing to the other boy.

Dumbledore watched the scene in front of him with amusement. Draco was oblivious to the fact he was making Harry squirm, he guessed that Draco didn't even know what his hand was doing, for he was watching Dumbledore is his usually demeanor. Harry, on the other hand, was blushing profoundly; he guessed that Harry had never had this sort of simple yet intimate touch before, a touch that could only mean love, loyalty and the complete ease Draco obviously felt around the dark haired boy. It was amazing that after five years of hatred and two weeks of friendship that two people could be such good friends.

He of course knew all about their sleeping arrangements. Just the night before he had summoned the mermaid from the boy's room and asked how they were doing. She had told him that no more then ten minutes after they had gone to their rooms that Draco had confessed, in not so many words, that he could _not_ sleep without the other boy beside him.

He also knew that Draco had given up his room at the Leaky Cauldron over the holidays and had had his belongings moved into Harry's suite for the remaining two weeks. Tom, the innkeeper had told him this. He feared that the 'Malfoy boy' was up to something, and had alerted the Headmaster when he had come to check, discreetly of course, that Harry was safe and well.

Dumbledore did not believe that their relationship was sexual. Not yet anyway. He knew that since Harry's friends had turned their backs on him that Harry had sought comfort in the one person that had given it to him, Draco. He believed that neither of them thought of their friendship as anything more than that, friendship. How long, he wondered, would it be before they found more in each other than either could dream of? Perhaps this was the reason that Draco was able to share his gift?

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said at last, pretending he had been contemplating Harry's question. "Besides the Apparation, not much more is known. Some Fauxian's have had the same reaction with tears that a Phoenix has, meaning the power to heal. Most of the resemblance to the Phoenix is more in the wizard's characteristics, immense loyalty, bravery and the willingness to do things that make others happy.

"It has also been noted that a Fauxian's animangus form is usually that of a Phoenix, so once your new training starts Professor McGonagall will be taking both of you through the process of transforming."

"What about Voldemort sir?" Harry asked feeling Draco beside him tense up and remove his hand from his knee, causing Harry to shiver more than he thought possible from the lack of contact. "He is bound to know now that I am Fauxian. I mean I did it in front of the entire student body."

"Yes Harry, it is a shame that we discovered your new ability's in such a public place, but what's done is done." Dumbledore assured, "It is neither here nor there really, if Voldemort knows. Your new powers, to be honest, are not something you could really use to your advantage in the war, except maybe for a quick getaway. So either way, just enjoy them I suppose." He finished with a shrug.

"But what about Draco sir?" Harry asked looking worriedly over to the boy next to him, "I mean was it a fluke? Or is he immune?"

"I do not believe it to be a fluke Harry, though until we can train you into your new power we cannot be sure. There is a way to find out, but as I said, until you can harness the power, we will not know." Dumbledore sighed, wanting to know whether his hunch was right about it not being a fluke, "But until then boys," he said more cheerfully, twinkle maximizing, "I do believe your Transfiguration class started fifteen minutes ago. Don't want to be any later."

* * *

Well? hehe


End file.
